


Don't Let Go, Ensign

by mittakus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James T. Kirk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: 企業號又一次經歷了生死交關，Kirk覺得自己該去向Scott道歉，Chekov比他早一步到達。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Pavel Chekov/James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

  
在上次莫名交戰又被困在奇怪星球（又一次！）之後，工程部好不容易從忙亂回到正常程序狀態，輪機室井井有條地運作，Scott這才感覺到自己的疲憊。

見鬼，他們到底是探險家還是太空軍隊！  
他已經警告過Kirk艦長不可以那樣亂來，他還是執意把所有力量都用在攻擊，整個企業號失去防護有多危險，這簡直是自殺！要不是最後有其他外星力量介入，他們早就集體炸成宇宙垃圾──算了算了，誰也沒想過會遇到這樣的事情，他應該要相信他的艦長設想到了最糟的狀況，算了算了。

現在他只想要回到他的寢室，享受兩杯他珍藏的威士忌，然後睡他個兩個地球天。  
Scott吹著口哨回到寢室，發現Chekov少尉抱著幾個伏特加的瓶子站在他的門口，對他露出一個燦爛的微笑：「Mr Scott！」帶著俄羅斯口音。  
「Mr Chekov。」Scott對他點了點頭，對著他懷裡的酒精笑了，「來陪我喝一杯？」

這不是什麼太稀罕的事情，這個天才少年總是在工程部鑽來鑽去，纏著他問他一些曲速傳送或是企業號的事情，Scott對他頗有好感──好，他承認，「頗有好感」是一個太過保守的說法。

少年臉頰微紅，點了點頭，跟著輪機長進了寢室，說：「這次真的好險。」  
「好險？老天呀，我們簡直太走運了。」年長的男人哼哼兩聲，把杯子放在自己和Chekov面前，阻止了他把伏特加酒瓶打開的動作，警告：「威士忌先！年輕人。」  
少年嘟起嘴，露出一個委屈的表情。  
「不不，就算你露出這種表情我也不會屈服的，年輕人。」  
Chekov聳肩，想著反正到最後輪機長也不會知道他在喝什麼。

-

Kirk艦長第二次按了他的輪機長的寢室的門鈴，疑惑於無人應門──睡了嗎？他剛剛看到Chekov少尉抱著伏特加往這個方向走，應該是來找Scott的吧？  
他特地偷了Bones的威士忌來道歉──嗯，他知道自己這次這樣一意孤行害慘了Scotty，他知道！但這種是就是會發生！  
Kirk不耐煩地拍了拍門，喊了句「Scotty！」他甚至考慮要直接動用艦長之便開他的門。  
「好啦，好啦！」伴隨著Scott不耐煩的聲音，門終於開了，Kirk走來進來，一股腦地說：「Scotty，聽著，我知道──喔，抱歉，呃，OK？」  
Kirk皺起眉，看著眼前的景象：少尉Chekov手撐著輪機長Scott的肩膀──兩個人都還穿著制服──騎在他的老二，轉過頭來看他，白皙過頭的臉現在潮紅，嘴唇也像是被蹂躪過一樣紅腫，眼睛裡閃著淚光，看起來有些失神。

Kirk內心重新整理了一下。

呃，OK？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以Kirk艦長加入了。

門在Kirk側邊關了起來，他瞇起眼睛，困惑地問：「為什麼讓我進來？顯然你們……在忙。」他比劃了一下。  
「Pavel說你很辣，可以讓你加入，我也同意。」Scott解釋，考慮到Chekov動的激烈程度，Scott清晰的表達十分值得讚許。

Kirk意識到眼前的兩個人可能都已經醉了，但不到「失去功能」的醉，但足以讓他們失去平時的判斷能力──或者說更順從內心的慾望？

Kirk向來喜歡性愛、他也喜歡刺激、喜歡挑戰不同的事物，他很快就能融入和適應任何狀況，並且決定下一步，這是一個良好的星艦艦長特質。

他捏著Chekov的下巴，問：「你覺得我很辣？」他靠近Chekov，他知道年輕的男孩和輪機長都盯著他的胯下看──喔，他知道他很大，就算隔著褲子的布料也看得出來，眼前的景象也足夠活色生香讓他硬起來。

少年吞了口口水、舔了舔嘴唇，騎乘的動作稍微緩和了下來，抬眼，眼中充滿性欲，說：「對，你超辣，我可以吸你嗎？艦長。」咬了咬下唇，補充：「拜託？」他猜他要讓自己看起來秀色可餐──這招剛剛在輪機長身上效果拔群。

「喂，不要停下來，年輕人。」躺在床上的Scott立刻感覺到自己被忽略，不滿地捏了Chekov的乳頭，在蒼白的皮膚上看起來粉紅得不可思議。男孩掙扎地扭著腰，夾緊了屁股，陰莖也因此跳動了幾下，讓紅衣服的男人舒服地粗喘了一口氣。  
Chekov沒有抱怨繼續動了起來，但Scott沒有放過他的乳頭，食髓知味地繼續逗弄著那兩個粉紅色小點，讓年輕的少尉不停扭動。

「哼嗯。」Kirk應了聲，他又靠近了Chekov一些，讓他可以靠在自己的跨前，他毫不知羞恥的用臉頰和鼻子蹭著Kirk勃起的形狀討好，不由自主伸出舌頭，想要隔著布料嘗嘗味道。

「噢，不行。」Kirk按住了Chekov的舌頭，把手指伸進他的嘴裡，「我沒有准許你舔我，少尉，你要記住，我不給的，你就不能要。」他的聲音因情慾而嘶啞。

「是的，長官。」Chekov乖順地吸著他手指、含糊不清地回答的模樣看起來實在是挺誘人。

他把目光轉向Scott，年長一些的男人這時候盯著他的領航員看，像是在觀賞漂亮的雕像那樣陳醉，他的陰莖在少年身體裡進進出出，或許他可以從他的輪機長那裡爭取一些應有的關注。

「你想要吸我嗎？Mr Scott。」


End file.
